


The Furry Friends

by froggerthecatlady



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggerthecatlady/pseuds/froggerthecatlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own them, they own them selves.<br/>i know this is a short story.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Furry Friends

“Don’t let go Cry!” I yelled, holding my hand down to him.  
“I’m trying Pewds! But I’m slipping!” the boy’s hand slowly crept off the edge of the wall.  
“Nnnooooo!!!!!” I yelled as he fell. The spikes below him were merciless. I screamed as he hit, his blood splattering the surrounding walls and my face.  
“Cry!” I wept for my friend, my tears clearing the blood off my face.  
“Yes?” he said.  
“Cry? Are you there?” I looked at where his remains were.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you a g-ghost?” I said, still staring at his bloody corpse.  
“No,” a hand touched my shoulder. “I’m right here.” I turned around and saw my friend, as alive as he was a few minutes ago.  
“How?”  
“Did you forget?”  
“Forget…?”  
“That we have unlimited lives in this trapland of blood.” His fuzzy green face smiled at me.  
“I guess I did.” He reached down and, with his yellow blanket, wiped away my tears.  
“Cry.” I said, looking up at his face.  
“Come on,” he put his paw out for me. My furry red paw grasped his. “Let’s finish this level. Together.”  
I stood up and we double jumped the wall where my friend was recently fallen. We came across a large pit of lava, which was an impossible size to cross.  
“We won’t make it Cry.”  
“I know.”  
“Then let’s go.” I grabbed his hand and we both walked into the lava, dying in the scorching heat together.  
And there was no other person I would have rather died with.

**Author's Note:**

> Pewidepie and Cry are together in Bloody Trapland.


End file.
